


Junkenstein's Lil Snowball

by mamaclover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Dr. Junkenstein was a feared scientist known far and wide but he only has one fear. His darling wife.





	Junkenstein's Lil Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old commission I did when the first Halloween event happened! If you enjoyed it please leave it a kudo or a comment! Thanks for reading!

The plan was set.  
The robots were slowly coming along and soon the castle would be sieged!

Dr. Junkenstein couldn't keep the loud cackling to himself, letting out a howl of laughter while tapping his foot. Everything was going according to his plan and nothing could stop him!

"Jamison Fawkes!"

Nothing but his loving wife.  
Her stomping feet made him turn away from his table of plans to greet his wife with a sheepish grin.

"W-What ever is the matter, my snowflake?"

His wife, Mei, had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently and staring Junkenstein down over her thick framed glasses. Even after being married these past few years and knowing her for much longer, Mei could still make the scientist quiver in his boots with that icy look.

"Are you still working on that plan of yours, Jamison?"

No matter what he told her, Mei always called him by his real name. No one but Mei could get away with it.  
Even when she scolded him for causing an explosion, she never called him anything but Jamison.  
Mei was the only one who could get away with that. The last person who tired met with his 'Monster' and never tried again.

"More robots, Jamison? We barely have any room to walk in here," Mei said with a sigh, stepping in and carefully maneuvering around the scarps of the so called 'zom-nics' Junkenstein had lovingly named.

The zom-nics were scarp leftovers from the war that Junkenstein had collected and brought back to life to do his bidding. Mei didn't understand why he wanted to bring them back but supported her husband just as he supported her with her studies.

"Listen, sugar plum. You know that big, beautiful castle just around the corner?"

Junkenstein met Mei halfway in the room, taking hold of her hand to lead her to his work desk with a big grin on his face. She knew he had his eye on that castle for some reason, always trying to tell her lots of facts about it like when it was built, who lived there and so many facts that she wondered why he was so obsessed with it.

"Well ya see my little snow bunny," Junkenstein practically cooed, batting his eyes at his wife who was looking over his notes, "I thought it would be a nice new headquarters for me and my mates. And of course you, love."

Mei turned her head quickly to glare at her husband who curled into himself as if to hide from her icy gaze. His 'mates' meaning the Monster he created, the Witch and the Reaper. Those strangely dressed people who often stopped by his lab. This was what all this was for? Conquering an old castle?  
Mei sighed harder this time, picking up a piece of a zom-nics arm before turning back to Junkenstein who had that familiar grin on his face.  
The grin that always melted her heart. A grin that stretched across his face with an impish charm that left Mei feeling warm inside. Even if he was a so called 'scientist', he was still the burnt haired, smoky smelling man she met all those years ago.

"Jamison. I hope you're not planning to hurt anyone in the process. It may be abandoned but I have seen people there."

Junkenstein's grin faded a little, twiddling his gloved fingers together while seeming to be trying to think of an answer. Mei always knew that he was scheming something when he did that. Deciding to lay off the questioning for now, she reached out to rub at a smudge of mess from his cheek. From the smell of the lab, Mei could tell her husband had been working with the welding tools.

"We can discuss this later. Aren't you hungry? You missed lunch again."

Junkenstein reached up to hold Mei's hand on his cheek, staring down at her with a smile. His wife. She actually married a guy like him. How could one mad scientist be so lucky?  
A caring wife who put up with all of his experiments, explosions and late nights in the lab.

He remembered the time one of his experiments practically demolished his lab and Mei came running in, ice blaster in hand and almost freezing the entire lab with her blizzard to stop the fire! Once the fire was contained and Mei was able to unfreeze Junekenstein's feet from the ground, she had a laughing fit at the sight of small icicles hanging from the end of his hair!  
It was moments like that in all the chaos of his life that he realized how lucky he was that Mei said yes.

Leaning down to press a soft kiss to Mei's forehead, Junkenstein took her hand to lead her out of the cluttered lab.

"Dinner sounds about right, my little snowflake."

Mei smiled at her husband, feeling warm once more and hugging his arm to her chest.

They would talk more about the castle once dinner was made. Even if Dr. Junkstein had most of it ready and only waited to start the invasion once he told his entire plan to his lovely wife.  
He only hoped she didn't have her ice blaster nearby.  
To the despair of the good doctor when he asked, Mei did still have her ice blaster stored near their bedroom and he was scared it would be brought out again.

A few days passed, Junkenstein keeping to himself in his lab to finish the last batch of his zom-nics. He wanted to have enough just in case the four 'chosen heroes' would be there to defend the keep.  
Working constantly was catching up with him, making the scientist feel exhausted. He was working almost non-stop to finish everything which worried his wife. Mei tried to coax him to rest, knocking on the door of the lab in hopes to have him answer.

"Jamison?"

Only the sound of Junkenstein tinkering on what he was working on was the answer. Mei wasn't one to let this slide, worrying about her husband enough to force the door open and barge inside!  
The sight before her was shocking, leaving her stunned in the doorway. Rows upon rows of zom-nics, finished and gleaming like brand new straight from the factory! In the bunch of omnics in the back of the room was Junkenstein at his table. He was bent over his desk, working on something and not seeming to realize Mei was there.

"Jamison?"

The doctor's shoulders visibly tensed, slowly turning to stare at Mei through his goggles he usually kept perched on top of his head when his wife came in. He didn't budge to remove them.

"Jamison, you need to rest. I'm worried you're going to work yourself to death!"

Mei squeezed in between the zom-nics, shivering when her bare arms brushed against the cold metal but continued on before standing in front of her husband who was still seated.

"G'day, Snowball."

He sounded as tired as he looked. Mei carefully lifted Junkenstein's goggles off, fixing his hair that was almost drooping unlike it's usual look of shocking, wild strands pointing out.

"Jamison. Come to bed. Tomorrow I'll help you finish this up."

At the mention of Mei offering to help almost lit a fire in Junkenstein's eyes!

"Really and truly, sugar plum?!"

Junkenstein jumped to his feet, taking Mei's hand and practically shivering with excitement. As much as Junkenstein considered himself a so-called 'genius', he knew his wife was just as much, it not more, a genius. Mei always checked over his notes when he showed them off, giving him tips on how to make things not so spastic as he was known for ever since he was young.  
They truly were a team even if Mei always shrugged it off and told him he did all the hard work.

"Really. Only after a bath and a good nights sleep. You're starting to smell charred again," Mei said with a small smile.

Junkenstein felt energized once more after seeing her sweet smile, wrapping his arms around Mei to sweep her off her feet and spin around!

"J-Jamison!"  
"I'll seize that castle and make you my Ice Queen! My wonderful, beautiful, genius wife!"

Mei wrapped her arms around Junkenstein's shoulders, rolling her eyes but couldn't stop smiling.

"My mad scientist of a husband. You can seize the castle later. Now it's time for dinner."

Junkenstein stopped spinning, still holding Mei off her feet in his arms while looking up at her. They stared into one anothers eyes before Mei giggled and leaned down to press a sweet kiss against Junkenstein's forehead! It made the scientist blush, chuckling before he lowered her to the ground with her arms still around his neck.

"I love you, Jamison Fawkes."  
"And I love you, my lil snowball."

Mei stood on her tip toes, Junkenstein meeting her halfway to share a tender kiss. Mei thought about how lucky she was to have her husband. He made everyday an adventure and kept her on her toes.  
She couldn't be happier.


End file.
